


Odes to Sterek

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different poems about Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>[All poems stand alone unless otherwise stated. :).]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Any Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the poems that I write are not odes. But I like the title so we can all just accept it and move on! 
> 
> All chapters are stand alone unless otherwise stated.
> 
> I don't like poems that don't rhyme so all of mine usually do! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Everyone I love she took.  
She caged them in with flame.  
Everyone I love is gone.  
I am the only one to blame.  
I fell for her-ignored the signs.  
I couldn't see her hate.  
I fell for her, and, now, they're gone.  
I lost them all the to Kate.  
I should have seen it coming.  
With her, the group had five.  
The hunters burned down everything.  
I shouldn't be alive.  
I couldn't help them- tried so hard.  
I couldn't save a soul.  
I watched in horror-heard their screams.  
Since then, I've not been whole.  
Then one day I met a kid-  
Frustrating but brave.  
My heart got better all the time  
With ev'ry smile he gave.  
Pale-ish skin and eyes of brown,  
A snarky mouth of pink,  
A bow and arrow- wolfsbane tip-  
I didn't have to think.  
The only one I love is safe.  
He's gonna be okay.  
I was in time; I saved his life.  
I'd give mine any day. 


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV.

His eyes are brown; they match his moles.  
His smile is divine.  
His skin is pale; his arms are strong.  
All of him is mine.  
He talks to me; he makes me laugh-  
So smart he seems to shine.  
Sarcastic, brave, adorable-  
All of him is mine.  
Happy, sad, angry, hurt-   
A little out of line.  
Everything he is I love,  
And all of it it mine.


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV. 
> 
> Stiles had a feeling that the thing with Derek was too good to be true, but he didn't care. He saw it coming but chose to ignore it.

You promised me.  
You didn't show.  
I thought you loved me-  
Now I know.  
Just look at me,  
And look at you.  
I knew that I   
Just wouldn't do.  
You're sexy, smart,  
And super strong.  
A scrawny nerd  
Is simply wrong.  
Saw it coming,  
Chose to flirt-  
That doesn't mean  
It doesn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may have a sequel later on! I'll mention it though if it does! 
> 
> I'm thinking this was all a misunderstanding! :D


	4. Things I Hate About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV.
> 
> A list that Stiles wrote of things he hates about Derek after a fight they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Julia Stiles's character Kat in 10 Things I Hate About You.

I hate your leather jacket.  
I hate your hazel eyes.  
I hate your stupid muscles.  
I hate your freaking thighs.  
I hate your fuzzy eyebrows.  
I hate the way you stare.  
I hate the sexy car you drive.  
I hate your perfect hair.  
I hate the way you grunt and groan  
(Try words once in a while).  
I hate the way you smell so good.  
I hate your pretty smile.  
I hate the way you order me.  
Where do you get the gall?  
But Sourwolf, I hate the way  
I don't hate you at all.


	5. So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV. 
> 
> Derek isn't really sure how he can feel so much for one measly little human.
> 
> But he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is my favorite! :-D

How can I love someone so much?  
About him, is all I think.  
Every time I see his face,  
I never want to blink.  
He's tall, annoying, human, too.  
I really shouldn't care.  
But then he laughs or smiles, damn.  
It really isn't fair.  
How can I love someone so much?  
I really do not know.  
What I know? When he is near  
I never want to go.  
People stare- they think it's weird.  
They do not like my choice.  
I do not care; I don't need them.  
My ears twitch for his voice.  
How can I love someone so much?  
For him, I'd travel miles.  
How can I love someone so much?  
And, what the hell's a 'Stiles'?


	6. You're Not the Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV.
> 
> Derek got mad at him for not staying behind like he'd told him to. Well guess what, Derek, you're not the only one who worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last sentence has a bad word! Uh-oh! :D
> 
> And I know "cuz" is not a word. Oh well. It is now.

You're mad at me. I know, okay?  
You told me not to leave.  
But look at them, and look at you-  
The blood upon your sleeve.  
I know I didn't listen, sure.  
I know it caused you strife,  
But if I hadn't left the house  
You could have lost your life.  
You are a wolf; you heal so fast,  
You hardly feel the pain.  
But if you died? If you were gone?  
I know I'd go insane.  
Here's the thing, you stupid jerk,  
I won't apologize.  
I guess I could just spout some words,  
But all you'd get is lies.  
I know you worry, want me safe,  
I wish that you would quit.  
Cuz if you think it's only you-  
You're really full of shit.


	7. I Won't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV. 
> 
> He and Stiles have been arguing all night. Again. This seems to keep happening.
> 
> Finally, Stiles decides that maybe they just don't work. He leaves, but if Derek would stop him... If Derek would say something- anything- then he would stay.
> 
> However, Derek's words seem to be stuck. He's got nothin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Darius Rucker's song I've Got Nothin'

I've made a pot of coffee.   
We haven't slept a wink.   
The sun is shining on the bed.   
I cannot seem to think.   
We talked all night- we might have yelled.   
We've done this all before.   
It's different now, a whole lot worse.   
You're walking towards the door.   
You turn around. Your eyes find mine.   
They're begging me to speak.   
I cannot talk; I cannot move.  
Suddenly, I'm weak.   
You can't just leave - I'll be alone.   
My heart wants you to stay.   
But nothing comes, my lips are sealed.   
I don't know what to say.   
I turn my head- you turn your back.   
My tongue is in a knot.   
You're out the door. No! Please come back!   
You're everything I've got.   
Give me time! Just let me think!   
Please, I'll try to mend.   
Turn around, come back inside,   
This cannot be the end.  
But still you're gone. I was too late-  
No. I'm thinking like a pup.   
I run outside; I find your Jeep;  
I'll never give you up.


	8. If Drinking Won't Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV. 
> 
> Stiles is gone, and to say Derek can handle it would be a lie. He promised that he wouldn't do anything drastic, but a couple drinks won't break his promise right? It's worth a shot... or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of sad! Take it as you will! :D

Drinking won't kill me,  
But still I will try.  
Got nothing to live for-  
I'm not gonna lie.  
Drinking won't kill me;  
I still feel the burn.  
I want to be with you.  
I want for my turn.  
Drinking won't kill me,  
Not even with time.  
My body will fight it-  
My heart's in the grime.  
If drinking won't kill me,  
I have something still  
Cuz if drinking won't kill me,  
Your memory will.


	9. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both POV.
> 
> It's pretty self explanatory. Derek finally releases some of the guilt he's been holding in, but Stiles isn't having it. There is no way that he's going to let Derek go on thinking he killed his whole family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is in bold and Stiles isnt.

  
**The only thing I've always known:  
I think that she was right.  
It's all my fault. Because of me,  
I lost them all that night.  
The only reason I'm alive:  
She whispered in my ear.  
I loathe her more each time I breathe-  
Ev'ry passing year.  
All the time I'm filled with hate,  
Can't even think her name.   
But, deep inside, I know the truth,  
I'm the only one to blame. **  
Stop right there, you sour wolf.  
Don't say another word.  
You blame yourself? I think you're wrong.  
I tell you, that's absurd.   
You were young- you said, in love.  
You offered her your heart.  
That's not bad. You weren't at fault.   
She tore your world apart.  
She said that you were monsters,  
That's why she cast her spell.  
The only monster here was her,  
And she can rot in hell.


	10. Just Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV. (But it could work either way.)
> 
> Derek doesn't realize his own value. He accuses Stiles of being careless, and bites Stiles' head off for getting into dangerous situations. But he doesn't seem to understand that he's important too. Stiles needs him to understand.

If you were gone, the world would stop.  
It simply wouldn't spin.  
If you were gone, the day would lose.  
The dark would always win.

If you were gone, the stars would fall.   
The sea would lose its tide.  
If you were gone, the sky would weep.  
The sun would always hide.

If you were gone, the birds would mourn.  
They wouldn't sing a song.  
If you were gone, it'd all be bad.  
Evrything'd be wrong.

If you were gone, all life would cease.  
We simply wouldn't be.   
If you were gone, we all would die,  
Or maybe that's just me.


End file.
